Electrical signals commonly occupy a particular portion of the frequency spectrum. The portion of the frequency spectrum occupied is often described as a “frequency band” or as the “bandwidth” of the signal. Amplifiers may be used to amplify signals in a particular frequency band. These amplifiers may be referred to as “band pass amplifiers.”